Past and Present Lovers
by Mrs.WhinneyRogers98
Summary: Cleo uses a time machine and travels to were Tutenstein was human
1. Time Machine

Tutenstein: Past and Present Lovers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUTENSTEIN!

"Cleo, are you going to go eat pizza with us or go to the museum?" Natasha said. "I'm going to go to the museum for a bit. See you guys at school tomorrow!" Cleo answered quickly she needed to talk to Tutenstein about an important thing that was happening at school. She watched as her friends walked away then she ran to the museum. She burst through the door down to Tutenstein's tomb, there he was with Luxor her cat playing a game of Senet " Hello Cleo" Luxor announced Tutenstein looked while grinning they had been through a lot and argued a LOT, but there were very close after a long time of spending time with eachother and fighting enemies together. "Tutenstein, you will not believe what we will be doing for a school play." Cleo said in rush "Well why don't you tell me" He said "We are having a play about you! Except it's based on the 18 year old Pharaoh from our history books, and guess who's playing as his wife" She said laughing a bit "Who" Tutenstein asked cocking his head to the side "I am!" Tutenstein turned his head and blushed but covered it up by making his rude remarks "You! The Pharaohs Queen!" Cleo glared at him through narrow eyes "Tut….." Cleo said in a warning voice one that made him shiver he made a quick apologize, Cleo nodded it off. "RING" a sound went off Cleo jumped '_Opps my phone'_ Cleo thought she opened it "Cleo could you please come home for a second" came her mothers voice she sounded cheerful "Okay mom be there in a sec," Cleo said "I gotta go guys be good okay?" Cleo said in a playful but serious voice Tutenstein and Luxor both nodded. Cleo then ran out of the museum and to home "I'm home mom!" Cleo announced "Come in the living room I have a surprise!" Her mom yelled from the living room. Cleo walked in to see a machine sitting in the middle of the living room, and there was her mom standing next to it and was grinning wildly and next to her was a fat man grinning to "Mom what is that!" Cleo exclaimed pointing to the machine "It's a time machine!" Her mom said excitedly "No way" Cleo said in disbelief "Why yes it is if you would like you can try your self all you do is step inside dial the date you want to go to and BOOM! You're their" The fat man said emphasizing the boom. "Okay" Cleo said snickering. She stepped into it and sat on the red seat made for 1 person in front of her was a keyboard and a screen attached to it "Okay type in the place and time you want to got to okay?" The man said. Cleo typed Egypt and (when Tutenstein would have been ten don't know the date) "Okay I did that now what" "Click enter" The man instructed. She pushed enter. Then there were shakes and rattling coming from the machine Cleo yelped then it stopped. She stepped out and stepped on the ground she was near a river and she had different shoes and clothes on they felt light and the were white Cleo walked near the river to see her reflection she gasped there she was with long hair black hair she had a very slim body even though she had that before her clothes made her look like a whole different person and her hair to then she looked forward there were people wearing similar clothes as she was there were Egyptian houses and the river was much larger than a normal one _'I don't think I'm home anymore!'_ Cleo thought


	2. Ancient Egypt and Surprises

Tutenstein: Past and Present Lovers

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tutenstein nor will I ever If I did there would be a couple of changes like Tut and Cleo would end up together!

Cleo walked around to try to get to the village _"Oh no I'm lost!" _ But the Nile was the only way

and there were no boats and she possibly couldn't swim that long

especially when there were alligators, and snakes. Cleo shivered at the thought her dress was

thin

and didn't protect her from the harsh wind coming in her

direction, she moaned in frustration "Why me!" she shouted. Cleo walked back and forth thinking

how she wouldn't mind being at home eating her mothers

warm food in her warm blankets instead her she stood sand in her shoes, her hair a mess, and

not to mention the rips in her dress "How can this get any

worse," she said aloud.

Later that night Cleo stayed awake to scared to sleep, she sobbed and sobbed. "Who's out

there!" a mans voice came through the trees, Cleo's eyes widened

she quickly got up and ran faster than she had ever ran tears still streaming down her face, she

paused to look back there was the sound of feet running and a light

shining. Cleo quickly ran behind a tree and covered her mouth to make sure not to make a sound.

She looked around the tree carefully not to blow her cover, there

were people wearing Egyptian skirts with swords around there waist glaring and talking among

each other " I can't believe the Pharaoh do you all understand the age he

is and acting as if he's wise and older" one of them hissed "The Pharaoh

might even end up like his father a good for nothing Pharaoh a disgrace!"

said another one. They all laughed quietly, and walked towards a boat.

Cleo had already seen the boat and had snuck in under the seats hoping they wouldn't find her while they rode across the Nile. Luckily the men didn't check under

the seat, the Niles water soothed Cleo like it was a lullaby which she found her self falling asleep

slowly. A few minutes later Cleo had fell asleep.

"HEY!" Cleo woke up sitting up straight but forgot she was under a seat and hit her head.

Everything came to her, she was in Ancient Egypt. Cleo took a shaky deep

breathe, but then turned to see who had shouted, to find the two men she had seen last night,

they looked surprised "Well Mark look at what we have," a lean, tall man

the one called Mark smirked "Why yes Nekhare a lady a beautiful one if I might add." Mark and

Nekhare smirked "Why don't you give us your name young maiden?"

Nekhare said. Cleo shivered slightly she didn't feel comfortable, "My name is Cleo" she said.

"Well Cleo gives us one reason not to turn you in to the Pharaoh!" Nekhare

said his kind voice turning into a mean, rude one. Cleo's eyes widened "I... I don't know" Cleo

stuttered there was no doubt she was scared. Nekhare and Mark glanced at each other a

smirk then looked back over at a scared Cleo. "Well, Miss. Cleo we are very sorry to say

this but were going to have to turn you into the Pharaoh for sneaking a ride in our boat,"

Cleo was very freaked out now, first the time machine which made her come to Ancient Egypt,

then the Egyptian look, and then Mark and Nekhare. Which all lead up to her being tied with a

a rope, being dragged by Mark while Nekhare stood next to her incase she "ran off". Cleo looked

around the town there were a lot of houses, and markets, and a LOT of people around the

children all had about the same hair due shaved on one side and braided or tied on the other

side, they were very tan, the girls wore dresses that made it easy to run around, while the boys

wore skirts some of the boys cared clay tablets or were writing in them while the girls played with

dolls and other toys. While the adult women all had dark hair with long hair either in multiple

braids or there hair down. The women wore dresses that would make it hard to run around they

wore something that looked kind of like flip flops. The men either had wigs on or were bald there

chest bare and wore skirts they also were either barefoot or wore flip flops. Cleo felt embarrassed

here she was her hair a huge mess, her dress cut and torn in places, her feet dirty, and her skin

had cuts and bruises from being in the forest, and her face covered in dirt and sweat. But the

people didn't look they didn't even seem to notice her at all.

Soon they arrived to a huge palace. It was made from what looked like glass and gold there

were hieroglyphs that where carved in the outside wall. There were a lot of columns that were

a small like roof, and a huge garden that surrounded the whole palace. Mark tugged on the rope,

which made Cleo stumble Nekhare snickered. When they came inside Cleo's mouth dropped in

awe. The wall was covered in hieroglyphs, and the floors were a dark blue, the ceilings were

covered with stars the background of the ceiling matched the floor. Mark dragged Cleo to a huge

room which was covered with gold jars on the many shelves around the room their were tables

with senet boards their were also many tables with plates filled with honey cakes

"_Tutenstein loved honey cakes," _ Cleo thought. Then before her sat a boy who was wearing the

headdress Tutenstein always wore. Cleo looked closely she had to admit we was kind of cute

but shook the thought away, the boy wore the flip flops like the other people but they looked more

clean and royal than they other ones, he also wore a skirt exactly like Tutenstein, and he had the

same mischievous look Tutenstein always had. Cleo looked closely he looked oddly familiar then

she saw it, this boy in a royal throne chair was the human Tutenstein.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I'm so sorry I have not updated for such a long time. I have no clue what ****do to with the story, well I have ideas, but anyways I would like to now what you ****would like to see happen and maybe I will include it, so give me some good ideas of what you would like to happen. I would also like to say some things about how I write, I cant help how it turns out I know that sounds pretty stupid, but when I type it first it looks nothing like it does when it gets online. I try to make it easy to read but it turns like how they end up with, so speaking of which, I use Microsoft Word to write my stories do any of you know a better place to write stories? Thank you for all of those who have been patient and kind about my story.**

**~ 98**


	4. Back to the Present

Tutenstein: Past and Present Lovers

Chapter 4. Tutenstein and Luxor

Thanks to all that have been patient for me to continue the story, I will defiantly try to not take to long since I now have an idea of what I'm going to do with story. (:

Disclaimer I do NOT own Tutenstein at all!

Luxor was running back to the museum as quickly as he could. Once he made it, he ran directly to Tutenstein's sarcophagus. Luxor scratched the sarcophagus and meowed as loud as he could when it finally opened Tut glared at him "What do you want I was trying to sleep!" Tutenstein said in an annoyed tone.

"Sire I am sorry, but it's Cleo!" Luxor said quickly. Tutenstein's eyes widened you could see the worry in his eyes, but he quickly hid it.

"I'm sure she is fine," Tutenstein said in an 'I don't care' voice _"There is no way I'm_

_letting neither Luxor nor Cleo how I feel about her!"_ Tutenstein thought.

"When I got home there was a machine, and a man. He said how it was weird how Cleo wanted to go back to Ancient Egypt." Luxor said. "I may be wrong, but I have a feeling Cleo went back to when you were human."

Tutenstein's eye widened to the point Luxor thought his eyes may pop open. "Why would she do that?" Tut questioned himself. He felt as if his heart may break, he wished that he could pinch himself, and all of this would just be a bad dream, but he knew this wasn't a dream.

"What are we going to do sire?" Luxor asked.

"You and I are going to look through scrolls and try to find one that can bring Cleo back to her original time." Tutenstein said while pacing back and forth quickly.

Luxor looked past Tutenstein's head, and looked at all the scrolls there had to of been hundreds of them, "Okay lets start looking through all of those scrolls," Luxor said while grabbing a handful of scrolls and laying them out across the floor.

Tutenstein stood still stuck in his thoughts _'If we don't get Cleo back here soon than there's no telling what could happen to the past.'_

Sorry this chapter isn't long, but I was wondering if you all want me to have everyother chapter go back in forth from the past and future. Or just stick with Cleo.

Read and Review = Me very happy_  
_


End file.
